


Fanning the Flames

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: D/s, Drama, KINK: Spanking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo lets Sanzo know he's not happy with the way Sanzo treats him, but the results are open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [error256](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=error256).



> Warnings: Mild kink, mild D/s, and profanity.
> 
> Disclaimer: Saiyuki and its characters are the property of Kazuya Minekura and her publishers, not me. I do not profit financially from writing about them, nor is any copyright or other infringement intended.
> 
> A/N - This story varies slightly from canon. It's the first Saiyuki story I started, although obviously not the first I finished. It's an early birthday present for Error256, who draws gorgeous fanart of Gojyo and Sanzo, with occasional detours to depict other characters. The first drawing of hers I ever saw inspired this story. More on that, and a link to the artwork, at the end of the story.
> 
> Thanks to kageotogi for the usual awesome beta-fu.

Gojyo was not thrilled that the same Sanbutsushin that had sent Sanzo to hunt down Cho Gonou, now Cho Hakkai, insisted that the two of them accompany Sanzo and Goku on a journey to the west to halt the Minus Wave. It sounded like a suicide mission. He wondered if maybe that was why he and Hakkai were being sent on it.

Facing death at the whim of others: wasn't that the story of his life? He just hoped there'd be some booze, women, and laughs along the way to lessen the pain.

When he first met Sanzo, Gojyo's initial thought was how young the man was to hold such an important position, though it turned out Sanzo was even younger than he looked. Maybe it was the scowl permanently etched on his face that made him look older than he was, though even the scowl could not hide the fact that he was genuinely pretty. Beautiful, in fact. Gojyo quickly learned, however, that complimenting his looks, touching him, or even standing too close was a surefire way to deepen the scowl.

He was grateful to Sanzo for convincing the Sanbutsushin to let Hakkai go free, but hated Sanzo for telling him that Cho Gonou was dead. It was a ploy, of course; Gonou might be dead, but Hakkai lived instead. All became right with the world again when Gojyo ran into him in the marketplace while they were both buying apples. Or was the meeting not as serendipitous as it seemed? Gojyo never knew for sure, but Sanzo was underhanded enough for it to have been arranged for Gojyo's benefit.

The sun shone relentlessly at the time set for Sanzo and Goku to rendezvous with them to begin their journey. Hakuryu was curled up on Hakkai's shoulder, looking like a cross between a long-necked bird and a cat. He perked up when Sanzo and Goku walked down from the hilltop above them.

The effect was very much as if the two of them had descended from the heavens. The sun glistening behind their backs only added to the effect and made Sanzo's golden hair shine all the more, accentuating those vivid violet eyes. The bleached whiteness of his robe positively glowed. The gold crown atop his head anchored a gauzy veil and hid some of that golden hair. Gojyo almost laughed out loud at the sight; with the crown, he looked more like a bride than a priest.

Whatever its other merits, the outfit was utterly impractical for such a long and arduous trip. Besides, it was an awfully hot day on which to wear as many layers as he was: bamboo breastplate and sutra over his robe and thick cotton robe over black silk turtleneck, arm-warmers, and jeans.

A little dazed from contemplating Sanzo's appearance, he turned his attention to Goku, who was leaping from rock to rock like a mountain goat. Trust the kid to treat this as an adventure. The midget idiot probably had no idea of the dangers in store for them.

Sanzo and Goku had just about caught up to them by this time. Goku grinned like a stinking monkey. All that cheerfulness and enthusiasm might come in handy, but Gojyo could already tell that neverending days of it would wear him down.

Sanzo made up for it by looking like a thundercloud. Did the man ever smile? And now that he was closer, Gojyo wondered how he ever made him think of the sun.

Hakuryu transformed into Jeep and Hakkai lifted his arm in acknowledgement. "Sanzo," Hakkai began, "we're very glad—"

"We don't have time to waste on idle chitchat, so let's get this fucking show on the road." All this was delivered with a sneer on his face.

His voice was low-pitched and rather pleasant in timbre, but who died and made him God? In fact, whose fucking idea was it to make him a Sanzo priest? He was no holier than Gojyo and he'd just been unforgivably rude to Hakkai besides, which was a cardinal sin as far as Gojyo was concerned.

Hakkai didn't seem to mind or care, though. He smiled more genuinely than he had yet that day and said, "Very well, Sanzo. Get in the Jeep, everybody, and let's get on with it." With that, he climbed into the driver's seat. Sanzo took the front passenger seat and Gojyo and Goku crammed into the back seat.

Gojyo stared at the back of Sanzo's head and wondered who had put the stick up the beautiful but pissy priest's butt.

The following morning, after an uncomfortable night spent sleeping in Jeep (the monkey snored and kept Gojyo up practically all night; it figured), Gojyo stared at the droopy-eyed bastard in the front seat of the Jeep, sitting next to Hakkai like he belonged there, even though Gojyo was Hakkai's best friend and roommate. This seating arrangement required Gojyo to cope somehow with the irritating monkey-boy sitting next to him.

It wasn't that he disliked Goku or anything, really, just that he was young and overenthusiastic, like a poorly-trained puppy. Despite his compact size, he sprawled and kept getting in Gojyo's way, sometimes kicking him in the knees or even more sensitive places (by accident, he claimed) or elbowing him while twisting around to look at the passing scenery.

Considering all this, Gojyo thought he was the soul of tolerance. He gave Goku a pass on the first contact before retaliating, as long as the first hit wasn't too hard, but the kid was surprisingly strong for his size. He almost knocked the breath out of Gojyo when he elbowed him. Gojyo wasn't going to take that kind of shit sitting down. As a result, the antics going on in the back seat of the Jeep often resembled a wrestling match with both occupants struggling to pin each other.

Goku whined about needing food every few minutes and on those occasions when Sanzo thawed enough to buy him some snacks, they were promptly handed over to Hakkai to dole out to him, so he would wheedle, cajole, and beg until Hakkai finally caved. Then he would litter Jeep's floor and the seat he shared with Gojyo with debris. Gojyo was fucking sick and tired of stepping on and sticking to cellophane food wrappers and of peanut shells crunching under his feet and lodging themselves inside his boots and socks.

Gojyo had been taken aback the first time Sanzo had whipped out his fan and smacked the two of them over the head with it, hard, to deter their fighting. He'd only seen it on a few occasions before when he'd seen Sanzo use it on Goku, though Gojyo thought he sometimes used it for minor infractions because he was angry and irritated and it was easier than calmly explaining to the kid what he'd done wrong, like Hakkai would.

"Damn it!" Gojyo complained. "That hurt, asshole!"

The prick had the gall to say, as he stowed the fan back in the sleeve of his robe from which it had been produced, "Don't talk like that around the monkey, idiot kappa."

Gojyo's jaw dropped. What a fucking hypocrite. Gojyo was amazed the kid didn't already have a colorful vocabulary, considering the profanity that poured out of Sanzo's mouth. "So make me," he shot back. "He hears worse from you, you fucking jerk. And stop calling me an idiot kappa."

In a flash, the blond bastard had the fan out again and whacked him over the head with it several more times. Gojyo had never known a paper fan could hurt so much. He wasn't sure if the secret was the power Sanzo put behind the swing or the flick of his wrist, but at any rate the man was clearly a sadist.

"Next time you piss me off," Sanzo growled, "I'm using the Smith &amp; Wesson, and you might not get a warning shot first this time."

Gojyo had seen the Smith &amp; Wesson before, too. Sanzo had used it to end the argument they'd had at the door to his house when Sanzo showed up looking for Gonou. He'd just barely missed Gojyo then. Gojyo hadn't yet known that Sanzo was a good enough marksman that he had deliberately sent the shot wide, but he and his thumping heart had believed Sanzo when he said the next bullet would ventilate Gojyo's obviously fevered brain.

Monkey boy made a noise of protest that was quickly silenced by a glare from his keeper. He leaned over and whispered in Gojyo's ear, "I've heard all them words before. Don't let 'em bother ya. His bark is worse than his bite, if ya know what I mean."

Gojyo was touched that the kid was trying to make him feel better, but he wasn't so sure that what he said was true.

They were fortunate enough to make it to a town with an inn late that afternoon. As soon as they arrived, Sanzo got out of the vehicle, brushed invisible dirt off his robe, straightened the sutra that was perched on his shoulders, and strode inside. It didn't even seem to occur to him to help haul their packs, supplies, and other crap.

Gojyo's crimson eyes narrowed. What the fuck was up with the lazy shit?

The inn personnel fell all over themselves once they saw that a Sanzo priest was gracing their establishment with his presence. When asked about his companions, he said curtly, "They're my servants." Fuck it, he was not only _treating_ them like his servants, but calling them that too? Did he do that because he looked down on them because they were youkai?

Rage boiled inside Gojyo. How could this smarmy, arrogant, lazy fucker be the same person who had spoken up for Hakkai and given him a second chance? There wasn't a compassionate bone in the man's body.

Nevertheless, other feelings warred within Gojyo. Gojyo didn't usually find men with such delicate features attractive, but somehow Sanzo's otherworldly looks – blonds were especially unusual in Shangri-la, and blond hair combined with violet eyes was practically unheard of – fascinated him. He was skinny, but there were rippling muscles underneath those robes that became evident when he pushed them down to his waist, exposing knobby but muscular shoulders. Looking at his fine, silky hair made Gojyo's fingers itch to caress those golden strands.

By the third week of their journey, Gojyo decided that Sanzo needed to be taken down a peg or two. He had insulted him too many times already. "Idiot kappa." "Pervert kappa" – a refrain the monkey had picked up and abbreviated to "pervy kappa". It was clear to Gojyo that Sanzo thought he was some kind of lesser being. Sure, he was untutored, uncouth, and nearly illiterate. He'd been a street kid, a brawler and a thief. He'd even exchanged his body for money at times. Monks like Sanzo had it easy by comparison. They knew where their next meal was coming from and grew up with love, devotion, and discipline. Their time was taken up with their studies, not living hand to mouth like Gojyo had.

It wasn't long before everyone was cross, tired, and hungry. The landscape was desolate and there hadn't been any inns to stay in for days. They'd been camping out in Jeep or huddled in forest clearings. There weren't even many places to stop and buy provisions, so they had to stretch what little food they had.

Beginning at midday, Goku started whining about stopping for lunch. Hakkai reminded him that they only had some granola, fruit, and dried fish to eat and that Sanzo had decided to wait as long as possible before they ate. Goku kept whining until Gojyo shoved him and Sanzo unleashed a vicious attack with his fan. Things just unraveled from there.

By the time they stopped for the night – at an inn this time, the gods be praised – Sanzo had whacked the two of them with that damn fan at least thirty times each. Okay, maybe it was more like twenty times, but it was excessive anyway.

When they approached the counter asking for four singles, the pretty clerk there told them, "I'm sorry, we only have two rooms left that aren't already taken." So they had to settle for sharing two rooms.

As they walked away, Gojyo punched Hakkai lightly on the arm and said, "So we're sharing, right?"

"No," Hakkai told him. "Goku is unwilling to share a room with Sanzo tonight because he's still mad at him for not stopping for lunch sooner. He's rooming with me instead."

"So I'm stuck with Sanzo?" Gojyo asked, dismayed.

"Ah, haha, I guess that's so," Hakkai said weakly, clearly uncomfortable at Gojyo's ire. Gojyo walked away, too disgusted to retaliate against Hakkai for being the bearer of bad news. It wasn't his fault anyway.

Then Gojyo realized what a golden opportunity had fallen into his lap. If he played his cards right, he might be able to turn the tables on Sanzo and get back at him for all the abuse Gojyo had suffered at his hands. He almost rubbed his hands in glee at the thought.

After dinner, Gojyo pretended that he was on his way to a rendezvous with the pretty girl at the reception desk, but once he'd made sure Sanzo was busy drinking a beer and reading the evening newspaper while keeping an eye on Goku, who was still eating, and Hakkai, who was absorbed in a poker game, he'd snuck back to their room to search for the fan.

Gojyo hoped to be able to find the fan before Sanzo returned, ambush him, and give the haughty priest a taste of his own medicine.

When Gojyo searched their room, he couldn't find the fan at first. It wasn't in the closet or anywhere with Sanzo's clothes. Damn it, where did the man keep the thing hidden? He could make it appear at will out of thin air. Was he opening a dimensional portal and pulling it into this world from some other one? If that was the case, Gojyo had little or no chance of finding it and all his finely laid plans for revenge would amount to nothing.

While carefully working his way around the room, he noticed a lump under the sheets on the bed Sanzo had claimed as his. He reached in and pulled out the fan. Huh. That was an odd place to leave it. Maybe he left it there so it would be handy if he needed to whack someone – Gojyo, for example – in the middle of the night?

Whatever the reason, Gojyo had it now. He hid the fan in the back of his jeans, making sure not to crease it or otherwise damage it. He didn't expect to keep it indefinitely and damaging it was a sure way to incur more of Sanzo's wrath. Who knew, maybe he had more of the damn things or knew someone who could supply them for him on short notice. That would be just like the cold-hearted bastard.

When Gojyo heard footsteps approaching the room, he stood to the side where the door hinges were so the door would hide him when Sanzo entered. As the door swung open, Gojyo seized Sanzo by the wrists and dragged him to his bed.

It was the high-handed way that Sanzo dispensed discipline with the fan that was behind his desire to turn the tables, Gojyo told himself. It had nothing to do with a desire to see that shapely ass naked or the pleasure some might feel at watching it redden with the blows. Sanzo might be a stuck up tightass who badly needed to get laid, but Gojyo certainly didn't think of him that way.

He kept repeating these thoughts to himself as he used his wrestling moves to pin Sanzo in place over his knees, pushed the robe out of his way, and pulled his jeans down to expose that gorgeous ass. Gojyo's dick began hardening and twitched a little when he realized that it hadn't been necessary to pull down any underwear _because Sanzo wasn't wearing any._

Gojyo held the end of the fan in his hand and made some tentative swings in the air to judge its balance and heft before using it on the pert butt in front of him. When swung through the air at full speed, it made a highly satisfying whooshing noise.

Sanzo craned his neck and looked back at Gojyo with angry eyes, the purple almost obscured by black. His face exhibited a peculiar mix of rage, confusion, and ...was that anticipation Gojyo saw? He tried to wriggle out of Gojyo's grasp, but that just made Gojyo bend his arm back and twist it even harder than before.

Gojyo looked down. It wasn't easy to see around and underneath those pert cheeks, but Gojyo was fairly certain that he saw and felt the beginnings of arousal there. Sanzo's thrashing around probably hadn't helped, either. How interesting. Perhaps Sanzo was a closet masochist who got off on being spanked? Now was the time to test that theory and administer the punishment that Sanzo so richly deserved.

He lifted his arm and gave that bare ass a mighty smack. Swat! The sound was gratifyingly loud. Sanzo bucked a little upon impact and yelled, "Fuck!" He swiveled his neck further and gave Gojyo an even more pissed off look than before. But his expression included astonishment that Gojyo had actually done it and a certain level of excitement. Gojyo was beginning to feel Sanzo's erection pressing against his right knee.

Shit, who knew the priest was this kinky? And who was he to accuse Gojyo of being a pervert when getting smacked on the ass brought on this response?

"You know, Sanzo," Gojyo said, "the more noise you make, the more likely you are to bring attention to yourself. Do you want to have to explain the situation? If I'm caught, I'm just gonna get a big laugh out of it."

The reminder seemed to do the trick; Sanzo turned around and faced forward, his head drooping a little. He kept his subsequent comments quieter.

Gojyo administered another whack with the fan. Sanzo bucked again and groaned, "Stop it!" He writhed and twisted, trying to get away, unsuccessfully, as Gojyo had his arm and body well-pinned. His bare buttocks were beginning to turn red from the impact.

Gojyo aimed the next blow a little off center. Sanzo turned and stared at him again, his hips wiggling in a way that made Gojyo's insides feel funny, and a flush of red starting to spread over his face. Fuck, was Sanzo _blushing_?

Sanzo averted his face again and moaned quietly. Gojyo thought he heard a muttered "Fuck". Gojyo's dick was growing more interested too.

Gojyo noticed how Sanzo relaxed right after each blow and then tensed up in anticipation of the next. He was also beginning to notice moisture accumulating on his jeans. Shit, Sanzo must really be getting off on this if he was starting to dribble like that.

Gojyo swung the fan down on the monk's ass again. Angry red blotches bloomed all over the formerly alabaster skin. Gojyo's fingers itched to caress those blushing cheeks and soothe the burn they must be experiencing.

Shit. Why was he feeling sorry for that unfeeling bastard?

With the next blow, Sanzo bucked again. While he looked even more pissed off and furious, he also looked more lustful. He stayed in place, writhing and bucking, and no longer tried to get away. Honestly, Gojyo thought, the man was practically begging for a good fuck.

The thought of Sanzo getting off on being spanked fanned the flames of Gojyo's own desire. His jeans were starting to get uncomfortable. Gojyo wondered how he'd keep Sanzo from finding out that his arousal was feeding Gojyo's as well.

By the tenth blow, Sanzo's eyes were glazed over and hazy, and Gojyo was afraid that any more would cause Sanzo to come all over Gojyo's pants. The precum that had been leaking from Sanzo's dick since the third blow was beginning to soak through. Holy hell. Underneath it all, holier-than-thou Sanzo was a fucking pervert too.

Gojyo lowered the fan and placed it behind him on the bed, satisfied that he'd made his point. He began caressing Sanzo's abused bottom, trying to soothe the pain that he had inflicted.

But Sanzo, with an unexpected show of strength that made Gojyo think that maybe he hadn't been as unwilling a participant in what had just happened as it seemed, flipped Gojyo onto his back, pinned him to the bed and undid his jeans.

"Fuck!" Gojyo shouted. Sanzo put a finger to his lips and said, "You might have a hard time explaining this, Mr. Self Righteous. How you were perverted enough to pull my pants down and smack me on the ass with my own fan and yet I was able to get the upper hand afterward."

Gojyo was curious. Would it feel any different to be fucked by a high-ranking priest than to be fucked by anyone else? Besides, it was another way to deal with his own erection, which wasn't going to go away by itself.

He made only token resistance to Sanzo's actions, just as he now suspected Sanzo had to his. Sanzo began stroking Gojyo's cock and Gojyo had to hold back from thrusting into Sanzo's warm fist, groaning aloud at the thought of having the priest's impressive but angry-looking dick stuffed up his ass.

When Sanzo removed his hand, he shoved Gojyo's hips back so his legs were splayed over his head and then spread Gojyo's legs apart so his ass was exposed. Sanzo's finger, moist with precum, began circling around before slipping inside and exploring him intimately.

Gojyo had never been with someone who was so impersonal about finger fucking him. Disciplined, almost. Damned smug bastard.

Although he could tell Sanzo was enjoying himself, he wasn't certain that he was doing this for any reason other than to pay Gojyo back for the spanking and his resulting erection. It might all be just a way to reassert dominance, a way to remind Gojyo that Sanzo was the alpha dog of this pack and that Gojyo had better remember that before pulling any more stunts like this.

Now that he was fully aroused and being stretched, just remembering a bare-assed Sanzo sitting across his lap taking the punishment he doled out to others almost caused Gojyo to come undone right then and there. Losing control so easily would be as humiliating as what he had just done to Sanzo, so Gojyo gritted his teeth and concentrated on walking himself back from the brink.

He closed his eyes, settled his breathing, and tried to think of anything but what he was experiencing and the person causing it. Youkai battling them..._while he watched Sanzo from behind_... Bumping along the road in Jeep..._with his eyes on that blond hair_... The smell of cigarettes…_on Sanzo's skin…_ Fuck. No matter what he thought about, his thoughts always circled back to Sanzo.

Sanzo's finger, which only a second ago had been in him only knuckle deep, was now in as far as it could go and searching for his prostate. When Sanzo found it, the sensation of that lone finger sliding in and out of him while hitting that spot repeatedly overwhelmed everything else and caused Gojyo to moan, though he did so as quietly as possible so as not to be overheard. Seeing Sanzo with his finger up Gojyo's ass would assuredly damage the monkey. It would probably be a little jarring to Hakkai, too.

Gojyo wasn't sure if the leisurely pace Sanzo was setting was his norm or whether he was doing it to punish him. Whichever it was, he was driving Gojyo fucking crazy. It had been awhile since he'd done this with a man and he didn't remember any of the others taking their time this way. They were too eager to move on to the main event to bother with lengthy, agonizing foreplay.

No wonder some of his lady friends screamed and begged him for release when he teased them like this. Gojyo wasn't going to scream or beg, though. Besides the risk of being discovered, he didn't want to give Sanzo the satisfaction of knowing that he'd broken his resolve.

Then Sanzo removed his finger and Gojyo bit his lip again so as not to hiss in frustration. Sanzo ran his index and middle finger over the head of Gojyo's cock, coating them with more precum. Gojyo thought he might pass out just from watching it, let alone feeling those fingers, callused from years of handling the Smith &amp; Wesson, rubbing him _there_.

Still, it came as a bit of a shock when he felt two fingers pushing inside him. The stretch was greater and it burned a little until Sanzo stilled them halfway in. Once he got used to it, though, Gojyo started thrusting back against those firm digits. He didn't want to wait, as his cock was dripping and twitching. Since when did he feel this needy during sex?

Sanzo took as much time with two fingers as he did with one. He explored, probed, and moved them in and out leisurely enough that it was torture but fast enough that Gojyo derived some pleasure from it.

In desperation, Gojyo reached for his own cock, but Sanzo ended that exploration by lowering his torso and trapping Gojyo's cock between them. He squeezed the base of Gojyo's cock with his other hand to prevent him from coming while zeroing in on Gojyo's mouth for a sloppy kiss.

Damn. Sanzo tasted like tobacco, mayonnaise, and stale beer. His lips were easily as enticing as those of any woman Gojyo had kissed in the past year. The thought was kind of strange, though; when had Gojyo changed from easy to please to all the way gay?

Finally, Gojyo couldn't take anymore. "Fuck me already!" he growled at Sanzo.

Sanzo smirked at him, the bastard. "After what you did to me, why should I do what you want?" he asked.

Gojyo couldn't hold back anymore. "Fucking irritating arrogant prick!" he spit out.

Sanzo looked amused, and while he didn't say anything, Gojyo was sure he was enjoying Gojyo's profanity and insults. He was probably getting off on it, too. Shit. It seemed like there really wasn't anything he could do to annoy Sanzo more than he already was or get him to move faster.

But maybe Sanzo had listened, or was getting close himself, because he removed his fingers, apparently deciding Gojyo had had enough without adding a third digit. Or maybe it was just more punishment. After a few seconds, during which Gojyo prayed that Sanzo was slicking his cock, Gojyo felt its tip press against him and push inside agonizingly slowly.

Every so often, Sanzo would stop to let them both get accustomed to the sensation, so it didn't hurt that much even though it had been a while since Gojyo had had another guy's dick up his ass. Eventually, though, the slow descent stopped having any purpose, and Gojyo growled, "Deeper!"

"You're in no position to make any fucking demands," Sanzo replied. Gojyo's eyes, which had been shut, snapped open. Had Sanzo just made a _double entendre_? Or perhaps he meant it literally.

Sanzo continued his slow and careful entry until his cock was buried completely in Gojyo's ass, his balls rubbing against Gojyo's butt. By now, Gojyo's inner muscles were loose and relaxed, and Sanzo started thrusting. Gojyo wrapped his legs around Sanzo, trying to achieve even deeper penetration.

As the room filled with the sounds of Gojyo groaning and Sanzo panting, Gojyo noted that at least now Sanzo's need seemed to outweigh his desire to torture him. The speed and force of Sanzo's thrusts accelerated until he was fucking him into the mattress, springs groaning and balls slapping against sweaty flesh, and Gojyo was rocking his hips in time with Sanzo's thrusts. Despite their warnings to each other about being quiet, neither could restrain himself now. Their cries, moans, and pants increased in volume until anyone nearby could hear them.

Gojyo was so close to coming from the friction of Sanzo's body rubbing against his cock that he could feel it. Just then, Sanzo pushed his hand in between them and gave Gojyo's cock a squeeze. That was all that was necessary to send Gojyo over the edge. His orgasm hit him hard, come spraying his stomach and Sanzo's as well, as he thrashed and swore. After seeing flashes of light, his vision clouded over for a few moments while he started coming down from his orgasmic high.

Gojyo's spasms seemed to spur Sanzo on as well. Gojyo felt warmth spurting deep inside him while Sanzo's cock pulsed inside him. Before Sanzo pulled his now-softening cock out of him, he did something completely mind-blowing and unexpected: he hunched over and licked some of the now-cooling come off of Gojyo's stomach, his sweaty blond fringe framing his face. As the monk's tongue licked his skin, Gojyo thought that it was quite possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Then Sanzo pointed to his own stomach and said, "Lick it." It took Gojyo a few seconds to process what he meant. After glaring at him, Gojyo pulled himself upright enough to reach Sanzo's belly with his tongue. He'd never tasted his own come before; it was an odd sensation, and he shivered a bit, but whether from fear, cold, or arousal – or all three – he wasn't sure.

He wasn't as offended by being told to do it or as turned off by it as he'd expected, though. Now he was finding everything Sanzo did hot. Maybe it was because Gojyo was still blissed out from his shattering climax. Or maybe it was because there was no going back now that Gojyo had seen what Sanzo's face looked like when he came.

As Sanzo set about cleaning himself up and pulling on his clothes, Gojyo had to face up to the fact that he had it bad for the annoying pissy monk. How Sanzo felt about him, other than that he was fun to play with, was anybody's guess. He'd take whatever the bastard was willing to dish out, though, even whacks on the head with the fan. But he was going to make damn sure that next time _he_ would be the one doing the fucking, not the other way around.

  
A/N: Link to [](http://error256.livejournal.com/profile)[**error256**](http://error256.livejournal.com/)'s NON-WORKSAFE drawing of a bare-assed Sanzo draped over Gojyo's lap while Gojyo spanks him with his fan [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/error256/pic/000k0y6a). This is the same picture about which [](http://pfmoi.livejournal.com/profile)[**pfmoi**](http://pfmoi.livejournal.com/) wrote her story [Revenge is a Dish Best Served Hot](http://pfmoi.livejournal.com/24255.html). 

A public service announcement on behalf of computer monitors everywhere: Please contain your drool. Thank you. 


End file.
